


The Magic

by Megalodont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover Pairings, F/M, Famous Harry, Friendship, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: Everyone knew Matilda was different. They knew she was special. But no one knew she was a witch. Until she gets her Hogwarts letter.





	

Everyone is born.  That much is fact. Everyone is born to a mother and a father. That much is also a fact. Whether we know our parents or not isn't a fact.   
Matilda Wormwood knew her parents. She was born, just like everyone else, but grew up strange. She knew her parents didn't see her the way they saw her brother.   
From a young age, Matilda could do things her brother couldn't. Matilda was a rather curious child. In some small way, she was almost special. Her parents never paid attention to her, however. No matter how many books she read, no matter how smart she was. It didn't matter to them.  
Not until The Day.   
The Day Matilda was adopted by ms. Honey. It was the happiest day of her life. She was finally free from her horrible parents. Finally free from people who didn't care about her or her books.   
   
And then she got her Hogwarts letter.   
Dear Ms Wormwood,   
 We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall   
  
  
  
Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Matilda and Ms.Honey did their best to find Diagon Alley, but it was hard for them. Finally, they found the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender directed them out back and gave them directions. Once in Diagon Alley, Matilda stared at her list.  
 First-year students will require:  
  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK  
  
Matilda walked into Flourish and Blotts. Ms Honey stared around the shop, wondering. Matilda was awestruck as the books moved about.   
"Matilda, honey. I'll get the books for you, you go pick out a wand, ok?" Ms Honey said. Matilda nodded. She wandered over to a shop called Ollivanders. It said it was a wandmaker, so they probably sold them too. She opened the door, a bell ringing above her. An older man, probably at least 60, came out of the aisle.  
"Hello, young lady. I suppose you are in need of a wand. Is that correct? "Matilda nodded. He reached up on the top shelf, pulling out what looked like a wooden case. He opened it, revealing what Matilda guessed was a wand. He handed it to her.  
" Give it a wave, my dear. " She flicked the wand, sending a feather quilt darting into the wall. "Apparently not. Shall we try another? "She nodded. He reached for another, smaller wand. He handed it to her. She waved it slightly, a powerful feeling rushing over her.  
"Yes, definitely. This is the one. "Matilda swallowed.   
"How do you know? "She asked.   
"The wand chooses the wizard, my dear. It's not always clear why." He said.   
  
  
Ms Honey met Matilda outside Madam Malkins. She smiled at her.  
"Are you ready to go buy some robes?" She asked. Matilda nodded. They walked inside, to see a boy with slick blonde hair on a stool and another boy in a chair, with black hair and glasses. She sat down, away from the boys. She heard the blonde boy mention something about mudbloods, his tone was quite distasteful.   
She hadn't a clue what a mudblood was, but she hoped she wasn't one of them. She didn't want to make enemies before she even started at Hogwarts yet. That would be truly awful.  She tried not to listen to the conversation, but she really had nothing better to do.  
"I don't like that blonde boy's tone. He sounds quite vulgar. Whatever he keeps saying, it must be truly vile." Ms Honey said.  Matilda nodded. Madam Malkin finally got to her. As she fixed her robes, Matilda wondered if she knew what a mudblood was. She decided she better not ask, though. It might get her in trouble. Once her robes were finished, Ms Honey smiled.  
"Would you like  an owl, a cat or a toad?" She asked. Matilda bit her lip in thought.  
"I've always wanted a cat." They walked into the pet emporium. Matilda glanced over the cats. Not a siamese, or a Persian. Not a tuxedo.   
She stopped at the Turkish Angora.  
"This is the one.I'll call you Santa. "She smiled.  

 

 

Matilda loaded Santa into his carrier and placed him in the back seat of Ms Honey's car Once she shut the door, she walked over to the other side and got in herself. As she waited for Ms Honey to start the car, she kept Santa occupied. It took a few minutes for Ms Honey to start the car, but once she did, it took no less than half an hour to get to Kings Cross Station.   
It was a laugh trying to find Platform 9 3/4, though. It was nowhere in sight. There was platform 9 and then there was platform 10. There was no Platform 9 3/4.  
Suddenly, Matilda noticed a rather plump boy with an elderly woman and the woman was rambling on about a toad. Matilda looked at Ms Honey, before deciding to follow them.She pushed her trolley towards them, before stopping. They watched patiently as the boy spoke with his grandmother.  
"Make sure you've got Trevor, now, Neville." The elderly woman said.  
"Yes, Gran, he's in my pocket," Neville replied. Matilda watched as Neville and his grandmother ran at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, immediately disappearing inside.  
That was how it was done.  
"Ms Honey? What if you can't get through?"Matilda asked. "What if, because you don't have magic, you can't get through?"  Ms Honey frowned, bending down slightly.  
"then you're to find that boy and his grandmother. I'm sure they'll be able to help you."Ms.Honey replied. Matilda nodded, before gripping the handle of the trolley tightly. She exhaled softly, before running at the wall.   
  
It had worked. Ms Honey was beside her and they approached the train quietly.Matilda was quite nervous. What if she didn't make any friends? What if she couldn't do magic as good as the other kids?  
She was really worried.  She exhaled before Ms Honey kissed the top of her head.  
"You behave. Remember what I've taught you. Good Luck." Matilda smiled, before boarding the train.

 


End file.
